


Custard

by wrabbit



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Prompt Fic, custard, sploshing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven/River/Custard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Custard

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism: Welcome

"You look gorgeous."

The Doctor's grin was manic. "You look delicious," said the Doctor.

River leaned back on one elbow, careful not to spill the bowl of custard balanced on her mons veneris.

The Doctor dipped his finger in the bowl and left a dot of custard on River's nose. "I've noticed there's no spoon."

"I'm the spoon, sweetie."

He licked the custard from his finger thoughtfully. "All of you?"

River raised her eyebrows in response, already feeling ridiculous with the custard still on her nose but for the way the Doctor's eyes were riveted to it as he creeped toward her on the bed.

" _River_ ," he said. "I am very, very hungry."


End file.
